A Holiday Affair
by RaeCullen
Summary: While at her husband's Christmas party, Bella runs into his boss, who leaves her feeling very satisfied this holiday season. Entry for the Anything Goes Under The Mistletoe o/s contest. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This was originally for the Anything Goes Under the Mistletoe Contest

Summary: At her husband's Christmas party, Bella runs into his boss, who leaves her feeling very satisfied this holiday season. Entry for the Anything Goes Under The Mistletoeo/s contest. M for lemons.

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all, I just had a little fun with her characters this during the 2009 Christmas season.

**Please visit the Anything Goes Under The Mistletoe C2 to find more contest entries -**

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Anything_Goes_Under_the_Mistletoe/76376/

* * *

I looked around the brightly decorated room and held back the sudden desire I had to roll my eyes. These corporate parties were always the same. It didn't matter what the occasion, these parties were always inevitably full of fake frivolity and pretentious conversation. I don't know why I had thought that this year the annual Christmas party would be any different.

Sighing heavily, I got up from the table and headed towards the bar. I needed a drink if I was going to get through the rest of this evening.

My husband was always dragging me to his work functions and then leaving me alone so he could go schmoze clients or kiss the higher ups asses. As I had expected, tonight was no different.

"Gin and tonic," I stated to the bartender as I approached. He nodded and quickly began making my drink. Within seconds the drink was placed in my hand and I took a long hard pull of the cool liquid through the short straw. I leaned back against the bar, surveying the room.

The same players that always attended these parties were present tonight - the same overtly arrogant men with their trophy wives. The only reason my husband brought me to these parties was so that he could compete, show me off. He always made sure to pick out my outfit for the event, and always managed to choose something I would never buy for myself and would most likely never wear again.

Tonight was no different. Last night he had come home with a garment bag and I knew he'd had his secretary, Angela, pick something out for me. The dress was silk, it was expensive and revealing. In other words, it just wasn't me.

In honor of the holiday season, he and Angela had picked out a deep red halter dress that accented my chest. It came just above the knee, but had a slit that ran half way up my right thigh. I knew I looked good. Every man stared at me when we entered the room, and I could feel eyes on me the entire time. I felt cheap. I felt like a two dollar hooker.

The scarlet made my already pale skin practically translucent and my dark hair stood out even more. When I had gotten ready for the evening, it crossed my mind that I looked sort of like a vampire in a bad horror movie.

Within minutes I had finished my drink. I slammed the empty glass back on the bar and asked the bartender for another. He eyed me suspiciously, but made me one anyway.

I turned back around and was about to unwillingly return to my place at the table when a flash of bronze caught my eye. I quickly whipped around to see piercing green eyes staring back at me.

I felt my heart rate pick up as my dark eyes met his jade ones. I felt the heat rise up my cheeks and then spread throughout my entire body.

Fuck. He was beautiful.

I let my eyes drink him in and hoarded the image in my brain. He was ruggedly beautiful and I never ever wanted to forget how he looked tonight. He wore a black suit, perfectly tailored to fit his body like a glove. A light blue shirt underneath hugged the planes of his chest in all the correct places, the top few buttons were undone, showing just a sliver of chest hair. As usual, his hair sat in its typical disarray above his head, spiking in all directions. He had no doubt been running his hands through it the entire night. His jaw was covered in the perfect amount of day old scruff. I bit my lip, imaging how it would feel to have it rubbing against the inside of my thighs. Again.

He smirked at me, one side of his mouth lifting into a devious crooked smile as though he had just read my dirty thoughts.

I knew that look. _God, did I know that look_. That look made me want to lick that smirk right off his gorgeous face.

I swallowed thickly, as I watched him saunter across the crowded room toward me. I quickly lifted my glass to my lips and took a long hard chug.

"Merry Christmas, Bella." His velvet voice wrapped around me, causing a slight shiver to rake through me, leaving me tingling from head to toe.

"Merry Christmas, to you," I said, raising my eyebrow at him and slowly licking my lips.

Instantly, his eyes flashed down to my lips, watching as my tongue darted out, as it moistened my lips. With a hint of reluctance, he dragged his eyes up to meet mine.

"Looks like we're standing under the mistletoe," he stated in a low deep whisper, his eyes shifting up towards the ceiling and then back to mine.

I glanced up, and sure enough there was the mistletoe. Who the fuck puts a mistletoe in the center of a room? Wasn't it supposed to hang in a doorway?

"Looks that way," I said nonchalantly, shrugging and taking a sip of my drink.

He stared at me for a moment as he placed his hands in the front pocket of his dress pants.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he whispered huskily, leaning forward just enough so that I could taste his breath as it fanned over my face and smell the faint sent of Armani Aqua di gio mixed equally with the scent of _him._ Fuck, that cologne was my weakness.

My eyes closed on their own volition as I took a deep breath, inhaling him. When I opened my eyes again, he was staring at me intently, dark passion and naked desire burning behind his eyes. His lips twisted up into a smirk, before he leaned forward and brushed his lips softly against my cheek.

"Meet me in my office in ten," he whispered in my ear, causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand up and tingles to once again shoot down my spine like shock waves.

He pulled back and I nodded minutely before he turned around and headed in the direction of the bar, stopping and greeting a few people as he went.

Ten minutes later I found myself walking through the heavy doors of the overcrowded conference room, and along the familiar hallways headed in the direction of the room that had changed my life over a year ago. It was then that my life, and my marriage, was forever altered.

As I approached the door, I took deep breath, glanced around and noticed that no one else was in the hallway before I placed my hand on the knob and swiftly pushed the door open.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was yanked into the room and slammed up against the solid door, strong lips attacking mine feverishly.

"Fuck, what are you trying to do to me with this dress?" he growled as he pulled away from me, looking at me with such wanting and need it was almost too much to handle.

His hand traveled up and down my sides before running up my thigh and under my dress. He hooked his hand underneath my knee, hitching my thigh over his hip. Slowly he ground his hips into mine as a groan tore from his throat.

"You know I didn't pick this out," I breathed as his lips suddenly attacked my neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses until he reached my collarbone where his tongue darted out to lick the sensitive skin there, eliciting a moan from me.

"He's a fucking idiot for putting you in clothing like this. He's naive if he doesn't know that every man in that room was undressing you with their eyes and wishing that they were fucking you tonight."

I whimpered as his hand trailed up my thigh to cup my ass, squeezing lightly.

"But only one person is fucking you tonight, isn't that right, beautiful?"

I nodded blindly, as his hand massaged my ass and his teeth nipped at my collar bone, trailing more wet kisses down my chest and over the swell of my breasts.

"Who is fucking you tonight, baby?"

"You are," I whispered. "Only you,"

"You fucking got that right."

His other hand trailed up my other thigh and under my dress so both hands were firmly cupping my ass. Abruptly, he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I wound my arms around his neck, burying my fingers into his hair, tugging at the strands roughly.

He groaned and pushed his mouth onto mine causing me to part my lips, jetting my tongue out to slide along his bottom lip. He parted his mouth, allowing my tongue into to his. He tasted of vodka and it was making my girly bits tingle.

Without breaking our kiss, he walked us over to his desk, setting me down on the totally cleared table top. Somebody definitely planned this interaction. His desk was usually cluttered with papers, pens and files – except when he anticipated my visits. His desk was where he liked to fuck the most.

I definitely wasn't complaining.

My hands flew up to his shirt collar, eager to get his buttons undone so I could feel his skin against mine. My fingers fumbled at first, but his shirt was soon unbuttoned and then my hands were sliding up, my nails raking through the light splattering of hair on his toned chest and abdomen. Dragging my hands downward, I gripped his belt buckle and tugged him closer, bringing the hardness in his pants closer to where I needed him it to be as I wrapped my legs up around his hips and dug my heels into his firm ass.

"I need you to touch me," I panted into his ear, nipping at his earlobe. He let out a growl and hiked up the bottom of my dress, my bare ass coming in contact with the cool wood of the desk. He ran his large hands up my thighs, his thumbs massaging so close to where I needed him to be. I was already slick with want and need and his teasing only made me ache for him further.

At a painstakingly slow pace, he moved his hands further upward, gripping my hips and moving his thumb over the damp center of my panties. A whimper escaped my lips as he continued to tease me by dipping one of his fingers underneath my thong and running it up and down my dripping folds.

"Fuck," he muttered, after feeling how ready I was for him.

"Only you make me this way," I whispered as I brought my hands to his belt buckle again, quickly pulling it open, and unzipping his pants. The intense need to feel _him_ was overwhelming. Wasting no time, I shoved his pants down his legs and plunged my hand into his boxers, grabbing his firm length tightly and stroking him.

Wanting to tease him as he had done to me, I loosened my grip on him so I could ghost my fingers up and down his shaft. I rubbed my thumb over the head softly, triggering a guttural moan from his lips.

"Bella," he groaned in a warning tone, knowing exactly what I was trying to do.

"What?" I asked in mock innocence, arching my eye brow and biting my lip.

He growled at me again, and I whimpered, loving what that sound did to me. I loved how primal his need for me could be. That was part of what made our secret rendezvous so mind blowing. Things were never boring with Edward, unlike with my husband. Each encounter was new, exciting and unpredictable. Just the slightest of touches from him could turn me into a puddle of goo on the floor. He left me aching for his touch days after we parted, which was something I had never felt with any of my other sexual partners.

Abruptly, he pressed his lips to mine, moving them quickly and thrusting his tongue into my mouth. At the same time, he pushed a finger inside me and began rubbing my clit with his thumb. I moaned against his lips and gripped his cock tighter while pumping my hand up and down his length.

"Dress.. needs.. to come.. off..," he panted against my lips.

Standing me up in front of the desk, he reached behind me to unzip my dress at an infuriatingly slow pace. Once undone, he slowly dragged his fingers up my spine, leaving a trail of fire spreading throughout my already sensitive and heated skin. An uncontrolled moan slipped from my throat as I felt his fingers at the nape of my neck. A shiver ran through me as his hands trailed over my shoulders, bringing the dress with them, so it dropped away from my body to fall into a soft pile around my feet.

"Fuck," he mumbled, as his eyes raked over my body, clearly admiring my recently purchased strapless black silk bra and thong set. He reached out so he could trail his fingers along my covered breast, causing my nipples to tighten in an intensely painfully and yet incredibly pleasurable way.

"Do you like it? I bought it for you," I whispered shyly, slightly nervous at how my blatant honesty would be received.

"You are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on," he breathed, his eyes coming up to meet mine. He ran his hands up and down my sides softly, his eyes following them. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the swell of my breasts as he reached behind me to unhook the clasp of my bra and pull it away from my body. Discarding it onto the floor, he attached his lips to my taut nipple, licking and sucking. I threw my head back, my hand reaching up to tangle in his hair as his hand came up to tease my other breast, tugging and rolling my nipple between his thumb and finger.

Reluctantly, I pulled his head away from my chest and brought it up to my face so I could press my lips to his. He didn't object and let his hands roam freely over my skin as we kissed, making me shiver from the electricity his touch produced.

Kicking my dress off to the side, I climbed back up on the desk, spreading my legs and leaning backwards, offering myself to him. I looked at him; my eyes heavy lidded, and licked my lips.

He growled as he watched me, and I saw him reach down and palm his erection in attempt to give himself some relief.

As I was about to kick off my shoes, he reached out quickly grabbing my calf and stopping me. "The fuck-me-heels stay on," he demanded, his voice hard. Shit, I loved it when he took control and dominated me.

Without warning, he ripped my thong from my body causing me to yelp and moan at the same time. He smirked at me as he yanked his boxers down his legs and kicked them off to the side. Stalking forward a few steps, he hovered over me, placing his lips back on mine and placing his hand between my legs once again.

"I need you so badly," he whispered against my lips. I jerked my hips forward and wrapped my legs around his waist, causing the head of his cock to slide against my wetness and hit my throbbing clit. I yelped again squeezing my legs tighter around his hips from the intense pleasure that surged through me.

"So take me," I encouraged, just needing to feel him inside me.

Straightening up slightly, he slid his hand underneath my backside and cupped my ass. Lifting me up slightly, he perched himself at my entrance, rubbing slow circles against me. I let out a low mewl, his teasing driving me wild.

"Please," I whimpered, attempting to shift my body closer to him so he could slip inside, but he held my hips tightly.

"Please, what?" he asked, smirking as I writhed beneath him.

"Please, I need you..,"

"You need me where?" he questioned, continuing to torture me.

"Inside me! Now, I need you _now_,"I all but yelled out, growing frustrated. He chuckled lightly before finally pushing himself inside me.

He moaned and shuddered lightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, being mindful to not dig the heel of my stiletto into his ass, pushing him deeper inside of me. My head fell backwards as my eyes closed and I cried out as he began to move.

Sounds of our heavy breathing and the slapping of our bodies together echoed throughout the room, neither of us able to speak and just relishing in the sensations our bodies were creating together.

I brought my head up and opened my eyes to see him staring at me intently as he gripped my hip tightly, his thrusts becoming faster and more needful, his eyebrow furrowed and beads of sweat hand begun to form on his forehead. He brought his arm up, the muscles in his bicep flexing as he used the back of his hand to wipe it away. Something in his expression had changed; there was something different in his eyes I couldn't place.

Never breaking eye contact, he reached around him and unhooked one of my legs from around his waist, and instead brought it forward, placing my heel on his shoulder. I leaned back against the desk, my hair flowing out behind me. This new position caused him to drive deeper inside of me and hitting spots I didn't even know were possible. He thrust harder, causing the heavy desk to move and shake beneath me. He brought his hand down to where we are joined, rubbing and pressing on my clit.

My mouth fell open, and I couldn't help the loud sounds that fell from my lips. The pleasure was so intense, my legs began to quake and I gripped the edge of the desk.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I whimpered, my voice raspy. His name fell from my lips and I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, breaking our eye contact.

"He doesn't satisfy you, make you scream his name like I do, does he?" he grunted, thrusting into me harder, he was starting to shake and his cock twitched inside me. His breathing was ragged and I could tell he was getting close to his release.

"No one ever has," I moaned out and opened my eyes to look at him. He was watching me again. I don't think his eyes had left any part of my body since I entered the office tonight.

I meant what I said. No one's touch had ever made me feel the way Edward's did. His fingers played my body like a musical instrument.

One year ago, I finally gave into the desires my body had been experiencing from the moment I met Edward after my husband was hired by his company. For four years, I harbored this hidden desire and lust. Little did I know that Edward felt the same way. At the company Christmas party last year he finally let his desires be known and he had fucked me in his office against the door, while my husband made small talk with his co-workers just 50 yards away. I'd been in a passionless marriage for the last five years, and a whirlwind of emotions fled through me the first night Edward and I had sex. For the last year we met at least twice a month at hotels or, very rarely, his home. Whenever company parties happened I ached to touch him. He was always so close, stealing not so innocent touches, making the fire inside me burn brightly.

Leaning forward, he placed his hands flat on the desk on either side of my head, bringing his face closer to mine. He brought his lips down upon mine in a quick chaste kiss. He pushed harder and faster into me, and this time I brought my own hand down to my clit, rubbing furiously. I was so close, and I knew he was too.

"Fuck, baby, I'm so close," he ground out. "You feel so good."

I moaned in response, unable to form any words. All at once, I felt the tightening in my core and my body began to shake violently as my orgasm began to build. I pushed my heel into his ass, causing him to hiss, and dug my fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly. The sensations intensified and hit their crescendo, my body shook and I yelled out his name. Edward thrust harder and deeper, riding me through my orgasm.

As I began to come down, Edward's own orgasm took control of his body causing him to shudder and his cock to twitch inside me as his release coursed through him. He yelled out my name, bringing his lips down to my shoulder and biting lightly.

Our heavy breathing once again echoed inside the room as we held each other for a few moments. He ran his fingers idly down my sides, causing me to giggle lightly. He chuckled as he picked his head up from my shoulder to look into my eyes.

_There's that look again._

The look I couldn't quite place. There was an emotion there, one I had never seen before and couldn't quite understand. His lips curved up into his famous crooked smile. He leaned down and brushed a gentle kiss against my lips.

Reluctantly, he pulled his body away from mine, and standing up, he reached for my hand, pulling me up and off the desk as well. I twisted my body back and forth, rubbing my back. Fuck, I was going to be sore tomorrow, but damn it was worth it.

Edward looked at me his eyes filled with concern. "Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, coming over to me quickly, looking at my back.

"I'll be okay," I replied, shrugging. It wouldn't have been the first battle wound I endured from having been with him. I definitely wasn't complaining.

He studied me for a few more minutes before nodding his head. I walked away, gathering up my clothes that were scattered around the room, Edward doing the same.

"Shit, how long have we been in here?" I questioned, mostly to myself. I looked at my watch. I wasn't sure, but it had definitely been a while.

Once I was dressed, I walked over to the mirror Edward had on the opposite side of his office. I definitely needed to make myself more presentable. I couldn't go back out there looking freshly fucked, that was for sure.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and cringed. I definitely had that freshly fucked glow about me. I reached up and ran my hands through my hair, trying to smooth it down. My lips were slightly swollen, but there was nothing I could really do about that.

I caught Edward watching me from the corner of his eye, already dressed and looking just as gorgeous and beautiful as ever. He has the freshly fucked look about him too, but then again he always did. It was part of his appeal. I felt myself growing wet again. I was insatiable when it came to this man. I shook my head, trying to clear it of all dirty thoughts. I didn't have panties anymore, last thing I needed right now was to become aroused.

"When are you going to leave him?" Edward's question broke through the silence of the room, taking me by surprise. Every once in a while he brought this topic up, but I hadn't expected him to mention it tonight.

I sighed. "Edward, we've been over this..,"

"I know that, Bella. I just don't understand how you can continue to be with him and keep living this _lie._"

Edward stared at me for a moment, before walking across the room and standing in front of me. He brought his hand up to up my cheek, rubbing his thumb across it softly.

"He's my husband..," I stated, not sure if it was him or myself that I was trying to convince that it was a good enough reason.

"He doesn't deserve you," he whispered, almost inaudibly. I sighed, my eyes falling closed.

I felt his lips brush against mine softly.

I opened my eyes as he pulled away. He looked in my eyes, almost as though he was searching for something. "I'll be there for you, when you decide you want to leave him, you'll have a place to go," he whispered.

I nodded, biting my lip. I didn't want to do this now. Sex with Edward always so intense, it left me feeling so many different emotions and just left me confused. It started out as something to fulfill both our sexual needs, but now I wondered if it had turned into something more.

"Bella..," Edward called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered, refocusing my gaze to meet his eyes once again.

"I got you a little something..,"

"Edward..," I replied, his name slipping from my lips like a warning.

"I know, I know you hate gifts," he replied, holding his hands up in a defensive position and chuckling. "But I saw this, and it made me think of you, so I had to get it..,"

I nodded my head, resigned. It really wasn't worth fighting with him over. Edward Cullen's charms were hard to resist, after all.

Breaking our gaze, he headed back over to his desk. As he walked, he pulled his keys out of his front pocket. He walked around behind his desk, pushing his chair out of the way and opening the top drawer with the key. After reaching his hand inside, he pulled out a small square box, wrapped perfectly in silver shiny paper with a small green bow perched on top of it.

My stomach immediately sank and filled with butterflies all at the same time. The box was small and it was obvious what was hidden underneath.

He headed back towards me, the small box looking fragile in his large hands, and a wide smile prominent on his chiseled features. He was obviously very excited and proud of the gift he was about to give me.

"I didn't get you anything," I stated quietly, biting my bottom lip.

Edward shook his head, "You don't need to get me anything."

I frowned as he placed the box in my hand. I studied it for a moment before turning it over and running my finger under the taped flap of the paper. I peeled the paper away, revealing a lightly blue box. I swallowed thickly, before hesitantly opening the lid of the box.

I gasped; my hand flying to my mouth as the contents of the box were exposed to me.

Inside lay a fragile platinum snowflake pendent, round brilliant diamonds placed delicately at each point in the snowflake. It was beautiful and it was obviously expensive, the box alone told me this much.

"Edward it's beautiful, but..,"

My words were silenced as he placed one of his fingers against my lips.

"Please, take it," he insisted, a whirl of emotions floating behind his jade eyes. "That can be your gift to me, keeping this," he added, smirking.

He had me there, and he knew it. I couldn't deny him now; not that I ever could before.

"Thank you," I whispered, giving him a small smile.

He walked forward a few steps, pulling me into his warm embrace. "Merry Christmas, my Bella," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Edward," I replied, starting to pull away. He pulled me back into his arms and leaned down to brush his lips against mine once again and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Well, we should get back out there," he stated, obviously not wanting to part from this moment. Truthfully, I didn't want to either. But, reality waited for us around the corner, and we had to return to it.

"You go ahead, I'll follow behind you," I told him, nodding toward the door. He nodded, smiling slightly, as he finally let me pull free of his arms. It didn't escape me that the smile didn't completely reach his eyes.

Hesitantly, he walked towards the door, pulling it open and giving me one parting glance before heading out of the room.

I sighed and stared at the small box in my hand. Without thinking, I walked quickly to Edward's desk, placing the small box in the center of it.

I bit my lip as tears threatened to seep over. I couldn't keep it. It wasn't fair to Edward and it wouldn't be fair to my husband.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and headed out the door. I saw Edward waiting for me halfway down the hallway. I walked past him, not bothering to stop. I heard his footsteps following behind me.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, I see you found my beautiful wife," my husband said, as he saw us enter the room. He came up to us, standing beside me. "I was looking all over for you sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Jake, just needed a little fresh air and I ran into Mr. Cullen outside." I lied. Lying to Jake was becoming too easy. I started to feel guilty, but pushed it away.

"Please, both of you need to call me Edward. Jake - I've been your boss, and I think, a friend, for the last four years, no need to keep up with the formalities," Edward said, waving Jacob off.

"Thanks for taking such good care of my wife," Jake said, smiling at Edward

"It was my pleasure."

I cut my eyes to him quickly, the double entendre of the comment not lost on me.

"Merry Christmas," Edward told us, giving us a forced smile as he watched Jake put his arm around my waist and start pulling me back into the party.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I said quietly, giving him a smile before turning around and heading back into the party. I turned around to give Edward one last look as Jake snaked his hand down my back to settle on my ass. Edward's face contorted in pain and then into anger. His fists clenched tightly at his sides.

I bit my lip and followed my husband back into the party, the emotions of the hour taking its toll on me and leaving me more confused then ever.

I walked back into the party with my husband beside me and my heart left behind me.

* * *

**UPDATED A/N:** As of August 1, 2010 I will be continuing this little o/s. Juliegirl18 won me on The Fandom Gives Back Eclipse edition and requested I continue this and give these two a little happy ending. So look out for that by putting this little diddy on alert if you so choose! =)


	2. Chapter 2

This continuance is happening thanks to JulieGirl18 who won me during The Fandom Gives Back: Eclipse Edition. So thank her for this, otherwise it wouldn't have happened. ;)

Usual thanks to BellaMadonna, Clare and Silver for their input and beta work. My writing wouldn't happen without them.

Disclaimer: Obvi I don't own Twilight or it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't have an insane amount of student loan debt. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Six months later**_

My eyes darted across the screen as my fingers moved furiously across the keyboard, words pouring out of my head faster then I could get them down onto the screen. I was racing to get this article done before my deadline. I was determined to finish it early so my boss would no longer have a reason to complain. She always found a reason to criticize me and I didn't need to give her something to justify her complaints.

A loud beeping sound jolted me out of my intense concentration and I glanced toward my office phone.

"Yes?" I asked, pushing the little red intercom button.

"You have a call on line three," my assistant Bree's voice filtered through the speaker and echoed throughout the quiet office.

"Put it to my voicemail," I responded, hardly paying attention. This article _needed_ to get done. I was finally on a roll. To stop and be interrupted now would surely set me back.

"They said it was urgent," Bree hedged, sounding uncertain as to whether or not she should listen to me or the person on the line.

"Who is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"I-I don't know. They wouldn't tell me," Bree stammered.

Sighing heavily, I told her to send the call through to me. I knew I could use a break.

Seconds later, the shrill ringing of the phone echoed throughout the room. I quickly snatched up the receiver, placing it to my ear quickly. "Bella Black."

"See me tonight."

The voice was smooth and soft, yet determined and demanding. I knew the voice _very_ well. Even through the phone line, a shiver rippled through my body, goose bumps spread rapidly over my flesh. It was the same reaction I always had when he spoke in that tone with me. I was powerless to resist it and he knew it too. I closed my eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

"I thought this was an urgent call," I teased, knowing full well that I wouldn't deny him, or myself for that matter, the pleasure of seeing each other tonight.

"It is. I urgently need to see you, Bella," he whispered, his voice deep with implication. I could feel my body growing hotter by the second, with every word he spoke and the prospect of what was to come. "Say you'll come over tonight."

I hesitated for a moment, before remembering that Jake had left on a business trip and would be gone for the next four days.

"Come over at seven. I'll be waiting for you."

Without waiting for a response, he simply hung up, knowing that even if I objected I was going to come.

_In more ways than one, I hoped_.

Setting the phone back down I ran my fingers through my hair and stared back at the computer screen, words evading me.

_So much for getting this article completed early_.

As usual, my thoughts wandered to Edward and the previous six months. Since the company holiday party, our "relationship" had been a roller coaster ride of emotion, stress, and pleasure. I had slowly begun pulling away during the initial weeks following the party, realizing that I was being unfair to both Edward and my husband. I needed to put my selfishness aside and do what was right. I needed to be a good wife to my husband. I had made a commitment to him and despite the blandness of our marriage, I made a vow and I intended to keep it. I did not want or intend to be another divorce statistic.

However, Edward was incredibly persistent. He wouldn't take no for an answer. I found I was powerless against him. Eventually I could no longer resist and our secret rendezvous began in full force once again. The intensity of our meetings seemed to escalate into something I wasn't prepared to acknowledge.

My feelings for Edward were changing, slowly and steadily. The realization was scary, but I knew it was happening. I could feel it every time I spoke to him, saw him, _touched him_.

Coincidentally, or perhaps not, Jake had suddenly been assigned to a variety of business trips that would take him away from our home for days at a time. I was positive Edward had something to do with these assignments, but I never mentioned it and neither did he. It didn't seem to matter.

Edward hadn't broached the conversation of me leaving Jake again since the night of the holiday party. He did, however, bring up the necklace I had left on his desk. He hadn't been able to hide the hurt in his eyes, something I could still picture clearly in my mind. It killed me to see him with that look of rejection and pain, but I didn't know what else to do. What would I say if Jake found it? Reluctantly he had understood why I couldn't keep it. I knew he still had it though; it was tucked away on his dresser behind some books. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I tended to just block it out of my mind.

Instead, we spent our time consumed in each other; getting to know the other on so much more than a physical level. My resolve was slipping and my reasons for staying with Jake were becoming hazy, while my reasons for continuing to see Edward were staying at the forefront of my mind.

Edward always seemed to remember when I had an important meeting, or sensed when I was having a particularly stressful week. He would send a quick and sweet text, letting me know he was thinking of me or how amazing he thought I was.

Edward remembered the anniversary of my mother's death, sending a card and flowers when Jake failed to even acknowledge the day.

When I was sick, he ordered soup from my favorite restaurant and had it delivered to my house.

It was the little things Edward did that seemed to make the difference and made me often forget that I was even married to another man.

When I was with Edward, my senses were heightened; I was hyper aware of every move he made. He knew my body better than I did, and definitely better than Jake ever had. But a successful relationship was about so much more than the physical aspects, wasn't it? Every day I was becoming more and more confused.

Despite our lackluster physical relationship, Jake was a great guy and had always been good to me. We'd been best friends since children, dating when we became teenagers and it just naturally evolved into something more serious. When we went to college we'd broken up for a short period of time, each of us experimenting with someone new, but we ended right back to where we started. With Jake things were easy and natural. He was my best friend.

He definitely did not deserve my deceit and deception each time I crawled into another man's bed, that much I knew. Just the thought of the pain I would cause him when he found out made my stomach churn with disgust. I was selfish and cowardly. What Edward even saw in me, I'd never understand.

I was slowly beginning to realize that perhaps all Jake had ever been was a best friend and that was all he'd ever be. I'd begun to realize that a relationship is multifaceted, and being just a good friend, or having just a mind blowing sexual relationship, was not enough. There needed to be both; there needed to be so many things that just weren't there with Jake. Originally, all Edward had been was a mind-blowing sexual experience, nothing more. But over the last year and a half, he had definitely become so much more.

I sighed, bringing myself back to the present. I needed to finish this damn article. For now, I would need to block thoughts of Edward and Jake out of my mind.

:-:-:-:

At exactly seven 'o clock I found myself in front of Edward's door, my stomach twisted in knots. What I was nervous about, I had no idea. Butterflies always erupted in my belly before I saw him. It was an oddly satisfying feeling; foreign and something I'd never experienced with Jake.

Without warning, Edward's front door flung open and he was standing in the doorway, looking positively delicious. Without thinking, I licked my lips as I looked him over. His hair was in its typical disarray, still wet from the shower. Light stubble covered his perfect jaw just how I liked it. His green eyes pierced into mine, as he arched an eyebrow at me. Smirking, he looked me over as my eyes continued their path down his body.

He wore a deep forest green, button-down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dark jeans covered his legs and I noticed his feet were bare.

Even his toes were beautiful.

"Come in, Bella," his smooth voice broke me from my trance and my eyes immediately snapped to his. He was smiling, obviously pleased with my reaction to his appearance.

He moved slightly to the side so I could pass him, my bare arm brushing against his clothed chest as I passed. I shivered involuntarily and took a deep breath, his scent invading my nostrils in a positively delicious way. He smelt of soap and my favorite cologne.

My skin buzzed with anticipation at his close proximity.

"You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in my ear, causing my skin to pebble and tingles to shoot down my spine. It seemed like no matter how many different ways and places this man had me, he could still bring me to my knees, in more ways than one, with just his voice or a single touch.

"Thank you," I whispered as I watched him walk into the kitchen.

"Would you like some wine?" he asked, grabbing a bottle opener from a shelf above the fridge, which caused his shirt to ride up slowly, giving me a perfect view of his ass.

_Yum._

"Yes, please," I responded, sitting down on a bar stool located by the island in the middle of his enormous kitchen.

I watched as he poured the wine and smiled at me as he passed the glass. Our fingers brushed gently together as I took the glass from his hand, the usual electrical spark jolting into my skin. How this man could have such a profound effect on me from just the simple stroke of his fingers against mine, both confused and excited me.

"I was just about to throw some steaks on the grill. I hope you're hungry," he stated, his finger running smoothly from the back of my hand and up my arm.

"I'm starved," I breathed out, my eyes never leaving his. His green eyes got impossibly darker as they stared into mine.

"Good," he murmured as he slowly bent down and placed his lips softly on mine. I melted into the kiss, the feeling of his soft lips making my heart race and my stomach flutter. Before I could bring my fingers up to his hair, he pulled away quickly, giving me a dashing smile before walking toward the fridge and pulling out the steaks. I watched him with rapt attention as he moved around the kitchen, completely in his element. Edward loved to cook, and he was amazing at it. Just as he was at everything else.

Over the next hour Edward and I relaxed as we ate, talking softly about our days since we'd last seen each other, just over a week previously.

The more Edward and I talked, the more confused my heart became. Being with Edward now was as easy as breathing. I always found myself _really_ listening to whatever he had to say, and I knew he was doing the same. Everything about him interested me. How he grew up, where he was from, what his college life was like. With every day we spent together during the previous year and a half, I found myself needing to know everything about him. It seemed as though he felt the same way. Whenever I spoke, his eyes never left my face; taking in every detail, no matter how insignificant I thought it was.

He listened in a way Jake never knew how to do. Edward made me feel special, like every thought and idea I had was important, nothing was inconsequential.

He was truly amazing. I couldn't wrap my brain around it any longer.

My time with Edward was supposed to be simple; a means to an end; a way to scratch an itch. Clearly, this was no longer the case. Slowly over the last two months I'd begun to realize how hard I was falling for him; how much more than sex this had become. I just didn't know how to tell him about my feelings when I barely understood them myself. It was terrifying me. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I turned three lives upside down.

"Bella?"

Edward's voice once again pulled me out of my own head and my eyes immediately focused in on his face. His eyes were filled with concern, his body tense.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked sheepishly. I gave him a reassuring smile and his body immediately relaxed.

"Can I get you another glass of wine?" He gestured with a nod of his head toward my now empty glass. I'd already had two glasses; my limbs were feeling heavy and my body warm. I probably should have been cutting myself off, but I couldn't bring myself to care about how I would feel tomorrow. I wanted to live in the moment.

"Yes, that'd be great," I answered with a smile. He nodded before reaching for my glass and walking into the kitchen.

He was back, in what seemed like mere seconds, and placed my wine glass in front of me on the table. He had a beer in his hand and I watched as he brought the bottle to his lips, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

_So fucking sexy. _

He noticed my gawking and brought his chair closer to mine before sitting down and leaning back, throwing yet another infuriatingly sexy smirk at me. Keeping one hand on his beer bottle, he placed the other one on my leg. His hand began to rub my knee softly, before slowly moving further up my leg. His fingers teased the skin just under the hem of my skirt, before sliding back down my thigh to my knee.

Edward was speaking, I was vaguely aware of it, but I didn't have a fucking clue what he was saying.

Before I knew what I was doing, my mouth was on his and I was straddling him in the kitchen chair. The kiss was all tongues and teeth clashing together but I didn't care. I was suddenly horny and needing to feel him all over.

My fingers flew to the buttons of his shirt, unable to get them undone fast enough.

His hands massaged my thighs as his mouth moved from my lips and down my neck. He sucked on my collar bone, causing my hips to buck brazenly against his growing erection. He groaned and bit down on my skin.

Finally, his shirt was unbuttoned and I helped him slip it from his shoulders. His hands immediately flew to the back of my dress, bringing the zipper quickly down. Edward helped me pull the dress swiftly over my head so I was sitting in his lap in nothing but my panties, having chosen to go braless.

"Fuck, no bra," he mumbled, his mouth immediately finding purchase on my nipple. My head fell back as I let the sensations of his mouth on me take over my body.

_I swear to God, there is a direct line from my nipples straight to my clit_.

Tangling my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, I pulled him up off me and brought our mouths back together. He slowed the kiss down, moving his lips over mine slowly and lazily.

"We got all night, baby," he whispered as he pulled away, looking into my eyes and it was a good thing I was sitting down because I could feel my legs turn to jello from the intensity of his stare.

I bit down on my lower lip and nodded, running my hands up and down his muscled chest. Slowly, I dragged my nails downward, scraping over his nipples. He hissed loudly and leaned his head back against the top of the chair.

I traced the outline of his abdominal muscles before dipping my fingers below the waist band of his pants and boxers, running my finger from one hipbone to the other before starting to unbutton his jeans.

He growled, wrapping his arms around my back and burying his hands up into my hair, squishing my chest against his. My nipples brushed against the softness of his chest hair causing me to moan as I kissed him again.

"I want you on my bed," he whispered, pulling his mouth from mine.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, arching my brow at him and slowly pushing him away from me as I got up off his lap.

I stared at him as I began walking backwards, toward the direction of his bedroom. I ran my fingers through my hair, bringing my fingers down to brush against my neck and collarbone. I tilted my head to the side as I did this, sighing softly. I continued to move my fingers downward, brushing them over my nipple, never breaking eye contact with Edward.

His eyes grew incredibly dark as he watched the movement of my hand. I could see the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he ran his fingers through his hair and then down across his jaw.

My fingers continued their path downward as I walked backward, stopping at the top of my panties and just barely dipping them below.

"Touch yourself for me," he panted, his jaw slack as he watched me.

Biting my lower lip, I nodded, sliding my fingers downward until they made contact with my slick and swollen flesh. I sighed loudly, closing my eyes and bringing my other hand up to cup my own breast.

A growl ripping through the other side of the room caused me to snap my eyes open and make contact with Edward's once again.

His hand was in his pants, he had pulled his jeans down over his ass so they were wrapped around his thighs and I could see his hand slowly moving inside of his boxers.

My mouth fell open and my eyes rolled back into my head as I began to move my fingers more quickly.

I'd never done this before, touched myself in front of another person. I'd always been too self-conscious, or never felt the urge with Jake. But with Edward, I felt my inner sex kitten purring and ready to pounce. There was nothing I wouldn't do with him or for him. It was exciting, terrifying and it turned me on.

Suddenly, Edward was standing in front of me, gripping my wrist in his hand and pulling it out of my panties.

"I want you to fall apart at my hands only," he demanded, his eyes fierce with lust and dominance. My eyes roamed from his face down his chest and to where his jeans were barely hanging on to his hips and I could see his hard cock straining against what I now realized were boxer-briefs.

_Fuck, he was so damn sexy._

Edward tugged on my wrist, leading me into his bedroom.

As soon as we crossed through the door, he kicked off his pants and practically threw me onto his large king-sized bed.

I bounced lightly, and I couldn't help but laugh. I crawled backwards until my back hit the headboard and watched as Edward crawled over me like a lion ready to make an attack on his prey.

He smirked at me as he gripped my ankle and pulled me downward so I slid directly underneath him.

"Where are you going, kitten?" he asked, running his nose along my neck and up along the shell of my ear.

Fuck. My mind went blank as lust and sensation began to consume me.

Only incoherent sounds escaped my lips in answer to his question. He kissed and nipped at my neck as he lowered his body slightly onto mine and I could feel his erection brushing up against my inner thigh.

As I bucked my hips, he pulled away, grinning as I growled in frustration, needing friction and release.

"Patience, love, patience," he whispered, caressing my thighs. Goosebumps appeared across my skin causing me to whimper.

Needing to feel his skin, I began caressing and massaging every part of his body I could reach - his back, his chest, his thighs, his ass, everywhere except where I knew he needed me to be.

_Two could play at this teasing game._

"Bella," he growled out.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He shook his head and laughed as he began, without warning, tugging my panties down my legs.

"I can't wait another second to be inside you," he whispered honestly, his voice gritty and raw from his want.

I watched as he tugged down his own underwear and settled himself back in between my legs.

I moaned as I felt the tip of his cock brush against my clit. Instinctively, my legs parted wider, inviting him in.

At a painfully slow pace, Edward began to enter me, I watched as his eyes closed and he groaned.

Once he was fully surrounded by me he began to move, slowly and intimately, pulling almost completely out, before pushing back in at a sinfully slow pace. The pleasure was intense and I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to get him to thrust harder and faster.

He opened his eyes, looking down at me and smiling. I smiled back, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the amount of emotion currently swirling in the air around us. I felt more vulnerable and exposed then I had in the past. There seemed to be so much more to this moment then all the other times we'd been together before. We weren't just fucking anymore; Edward was making love to me.

I could see it in the way he watched me and feel it in the gentle way his hands explored my body.

My throat filled with a thick emotion and I swallowed, trying to push it back down. I could feel my eyes glass over with tears that could possibly spill over at any moment as I began to fully realize how deeply I was invested into Edward.

I closed my eyes and felt a single tear roll down the side of my face.

"Bella, what's the matter?" Edward asked, his voice suddenly filled with panic as he stopped moving inside of me. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me, concern and a little bit of fear filling his breathtakingly beautiful green eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

I shook my head back and forth as another tear slid down my cheek. He brought his hand up to brush the wetness away with the pad of his thumb.

I knew this was probably the wrong time to say this, to express how I was feeling, with his dick still inside me and tipsy on wine, but it was so us that I just couldn't stop myself. The words were out of my mouth before I even realized what I was doing.

"Edward, I love you," I whispered, a sob escaping my lips and I watched the shock spread across his face. I suddenly felt myself overcome by emotion, heavy and thick.

I began to panic, like maybe this was indeed the wrong time to admit my feelings for him, that maybe I'd misread how he felt. Maybe I _was_ just a fuck to him, someone to scratch an itch.

Then all at once, the panic subsided as soon as a lazy lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Oh, my God, Bella. I love you, too," he breathed, his eyes dancing with love, relief and happiness.

A huge grin spread across my face and I reached up to cup his face between my hands, bringing his lips down to mine.

We kissed frantically, and I began to move my hips wanting to feel him even more now, wanting to consummate our confession of love.

He began to match my thrusts, moving his hips much more urgently than he had just minutes before - before the air around us shifted and we admitted our true feelings for each other.

Breaking our kiss, Edward shifted upwards so he was sitting up and back on his heels, his cock never leaving my body.

Instead, he brought me with him, my backside resting against his thighs and my body angled downward. He kept one of my legs wrapped around his waist and brought the other one up so my ankle was resting against his shoulder.

"Holy shit," I breathed out, as he penetrated me deeper then I ever thought possible.

I didn't have much leverage in this position, which meant Edward had to do most of the work, but he didn't seem to be complaining if the groans and grunts escaping his mouth were any indication.

"Damn you feel so fucking good, Bella," he groaned, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, his lips parted as his breathing became heavy. I nodded in total agreement. I'd never felt so full, so consumed, in so many different ways, as I did in this very moment.

With one hand positioned over my head, I gripped the cast-iron rod of the headboard as Edward began to quicken the movement of his thrusts, his strokes becoming long, fast, and hard. My other hand found its way to where our bodies were joined and began to rub slow circles against where I was most sensitive.

"Ungh fuck, watching you do that is so hot," he groaned and I looked up to see his eyes were focused on where we were joined. I turned my attention to that same area, moaning loudly as I watched him slip in and out of me with rapt fascination.

All at once, my body was on sensory overload - the sights, sounds and feelings all colliding and causing me to come fast and hard. A string of expletives couldn't be controlled as they fell from my lips and my body quaked.

Less than a second later, Edward's release followed, and I watched as his head fell backward, his jaw clenched, and the muscles in his neck tighten. Edward coming was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life.

Edward pulled out of me, falling next to me and wrapping his arm around me so he could pull my body close to his.

"That was incredible," he whispered, and all I could do was nod, my body far too exhausted to do much else.

I turned my head to the side to see him staring at me. I smiled and kissed his lips. I knew we needed to talk about the confession we had just made minutes before, but I couldn't bear to bring it up. I wanted to bask in the post-coital orgasmic bliss and cuddle up with Edward before heading into heavy emotional territory.

There was plenty of time tomorrow to discuss how we felt.

* * *

I'm planning on one or two more chapters. Just depends on how things roll. ;)

Let me know what you think!


End file.
